Drarry Fanficton
by catlinmeowtwo
Summary: Its Christmas at Hogwarts and pansy, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco and Blaise decided to take part in a game of truth or dare draco has to take harry into the forbidden forest where harry admittes his feelings to draco read this to find out what happens next


Chapter One The Slytherin Common Room:

It was christmas morning when Draco, Pansy and Blaise where just in the middle of the common room when Pansy suddenly said

"why dont we open our christmas gifts"

"we did that last night remember?" draco replied

" but theres one more its for draco but it dosent say the sender"

in the box was a gold watch with his name engraved in silver

"its beautiful!" draco said whilset putting it on his wrist as the three of them made their way to the great hall pansy asked them if they wanted to play truth or dare later that day blaise agreed and they also asked hermione ron and harry they all agreed but before harry answered draco said

"ill only play if potter does"

"why me and not 'mione'?"

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" draco replied

Chapter Two Truth Or Dare:

Later that day the six of them sat in a circle and stated the game

"Draco truth or dare?"

"dare obviously" he replied

"i dare you to take harry into the forbidden forest and the person who gives up first will lose" pansy said

Chapter Three The Forbidden Forest:

Harry and draco were just chatting until harry felt somthing press against his lips it took him a couple of seconndes to realize he was beeing kissed draco finnaly pulls back "what was that for"

"you talk to much potter" draco replied

Harry stood silently staring for a couple moments.

"are you okay?"

"why wouldnt i be?"

Harry felt his cheek it was wet

"how thick am i really?" harry said and he sighs

"why would i have fallen for somone like you thinking that you liked me just from a kiss" draco stood there in shock

" i give up im going back to the castle" harry said and marched of draco grabbed harry's arm and pulled him in for another kiss

"oh let me guess i talk to much dont i?" harry said staring into draco's cold grey eyes draco stood there speechless when harry enters the clastle he goes straight to his dorm with draco chasing after him shouting 'harry's' name over and over again but harry wasnt responding his eyes were full of tears later that night when ron entered the boys dormitory and saw harry crying himself to sleep so ron went to tell heremione but said

"lets wait to see what he's like in the morning" ron nodded and went back ro his dorm and fell asleep

Chapter Four The Next Morning:

Harry went straight to the great hall and sat in the middle of ron and hermione then Draco entered the great hall so harry grabed a piece of toast and went back to the common room wholset hermione and ron exchanged looks after harry went to grab the mauruders map and goins ron and hermione

"i solemly swear that im up to no good" he then sees that draco is right next to him but says nothing

"morning potter"

Harry just ignored him

"ron, hermione im going to the room of reqiurement, so i can have time to think and have time to myself" ron and hermione just looked at him then at draco.

draco asks hermione what was harry looking at and they answer

"what happend last night" After the long explanations they join harry in the room of requirement he was listning to music

"oh and draco im the one who got you the watch so now you know you can just throw it away" harry put his earphones back in and closed his eyes without singing i hate you i love you also he was playing the guitar everyone stood in shock whilset harry was singing, when he had stopped he opend his eyes to see everyone just sanding there so he took his earphones out and said " i thought you guys were gone" then harry went back to the dorm room with his guitar and everyone followed him for the rest of the night harry was just listning to music just before harry went to sleep an owl tapped on the window severel times harry opend the letter and read

Dear Harry,

Im sorry for what happend yesterday but i ... I... love...u i adore your beautiful emerald eyes the way you smile i love everything about you

Draco

Oh my harry fell asleep the next morning harry ran up to draco hugging him and said yes draco smilled broadly and for the rest of their holidays they spent chilling and hanging out with everyone

The End


End file.
